Mia Dearden (Prime Earth)
Merlyn was able to temporarily overpower The Arrow and grab Mia, intending to bring her in alive to her father for an extremely handsome paycheck. Green Arrow caught up to him on the City-Center Monorail, and the two dueled until Merlyn recognized that his enemy was his old friend, Oliver Queen, and disengaged, leaving the hero to take Dearden to safety. Taking her back to his Green Arrow Warehouse, Oliver revealed his identity to Mia, and she explained what John King's nature truly was. Shortly before she escaped, Mia had stolen a flashdrive from her father's computer, which Felicity Smoak was able to use to decipher a list of all the people in King's service. Deciding to confront King in-person, Oliver sent Dearden to spend the night with his girlfriend, Zehra Darvish, but King's men found her and apprehended her. Having kidnapped her, King promised to give Mia the life she should have had, if she would only tell him what Mack Morgan had said to her before he'd had him killed. Angrily, she spat in his face, reminding that he killed her mother. He warned that she would grow to love him again. Ignoring him, Mia demanded to know what he did with Zehra Darvish, who he showed on his phone to be bound, gagged, and hanging upside down. He admitted that he hadn't decided what to do with her - it would depend on how Mia treated her father. King dragged Mia to a build site for one of his projects, explaining that street kids like her would appreciate it once it was built. She warned that whatever he promised, she didn't trust him. He tried to ensure the deaths of a whole hospital's worth of sick people. He responded that the deaths of the weak would help to ensure that those who remain are stronger. Mia reminded that she was sick, too, so should she die as well? At the build site, Oliver found Mia tied to some scaffolding in the rain. Weakly, she warned him to look behind him as King came up behind him, brandishing a sword. Ollie barely dodged the blade, trying to get far enough back to loose an explosive flashbang arrow at his opponent, who dropped to his knees. As her father gestured to her, Mia, who had risen to her feet and taken King's gun, shot Ollie in the back. Despite following her father's orders, she then turned the gun on him, but was worried when she learned there were no more bullets. King had anticipated this - and now he knew he couldn't trust her at all. Hardening, Mia responded that there was something he misjudged in all of this: Green Arrow wears kevlar, which allowed him to survive the bullet and defeat King with three well-placed arrows. Before long, the news was reporting of how evidence had come to light demonstrating King's corruption and murder. Fortunately, many of the men who had been under his thumb had abandoned their posts, freeing Seattle of some of its corruption - but leaving it rather unbalanced. In the meantime, Oliver had offered Mia a place to stay, and she accepted. | Powers = | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}